


Discipline

by brokibrodinson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blowjobs and stuff, Dubious Consent, FrostIron - Freeform, I'm not good at writing Tony, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pays a visit to Loki on the Helicarrier. It doesn't go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend. She asked for frostiron and to make it dirty. Well I guess I accomplished that. I don't think this is what she really wanted though, I may have roughed Tony up a bit more than she intended heh.
> 
> Anyway this was written in-chat on my phone at approximately 4am so it's pretty short and not amazing, but maybe one of you will like it?

Tony didn't know what possessed him to approach Loki's cage on the Helicarrier. Curiosity? Compulsion? Either way he'd ducked around a couple of SHIELD agents and now stood in front of what was really just a technologically advanced glass container. He found Loki seated on the bench against the back wall, eyeing him rather quizzically.

He recovered quickly, however and broke the silence with a low purr. "Well, well, what have we here? The man of iron himself I presume?" Remaining seated, he leaned forward to get a better look with easy grace.

Tony scoffed quietly to himself, approaching the glass. He wasn't afraid of Loki, never that, but a voice in the back of his head cautioned him that Loki was probably far more dangerous than he was letting on. "I hope the accommodation suits you, best we could do on short notice" he drawled.

Loki leered at him, emerald eyes flashing with mirth. "Are you afraid of me, Mr Stark?" He rose then, and suddenly stood right in front of Tony, only the glass separating them as Loki stared him down.

Tony snorted, though he had to force himself not to take a step back. "Intimidation attempts the best you got?"

Loki just smiled coldly, observant gaze raking over Tony and making him a little self-conscious despite himself. Finally he spoke.

"Why are you here, Tony Stark?"

Tony shrugged carelessly, "To keep an eye on you I guess."

Loki smiled, lips curving rather contemptuously. "Is that not what your machines are for?" he asked, indicating one of the subtly placed cameras.

Tony supposed he shouldn't have been surprised at how easily the god had spotted them.

Loki's unwavering gaze dared him to try again.

Tony smiled insolently. "Fine, I was curious."

Loki nodded, "Came to poke at the caged god did you? To revel in your victory over the divine?" His mouth twisted. "Pathetic."

"Whatever, you're the one who's caged" Tony sneered back.

Loki smirked secretively. "Not for long."

Tony opened his mouth to ask what he meant only to gape silently, a spell preventing any noise escaping.

Before he could even blink he found himself with his back against the glass wall on the  _inside_ , Loki prowling towards him.

He learned later that Loki had more or less rendered the cameras useless, replacing their surveillance with old looping footage of himself.

"What am I going to do with you, Tony Stark?" Loki asked, playful tone laced with an underlying sense of threat. There were few times Tony felt as vulnerable as then, without his suit or even a gun. It was times like these he really envied some of the other Avengers whose primary weapons were simply their bodies. He had his mind of course, but Loki had spent centuries unravelling minds no doubt just as brilliant as his own, if not more so.

Loki had him cornered and he knew it, his gaze sharpening into something more predatory. "I could kill you right now" he mused, easily intercepting Tony's fist as it swung towards his face. (He may as well go down fighting right?) His grip tightened where he had caught him by the wrist. "I could crush you bone by bone."

"Not really your style is it?" Tony asked, wincing as Loki's grip continued to tighten. Suddenly the pressure disappeared as Loki released him, smiling slightly.  
"You're right. Uncivilised way to destroy one's enemies if you ask me. Personally I favour a more. .. psychological approach."

Tony blinked as Loki's form shifted and warped right in front of him. He couldn't help but make a small noise of surprise at the vision that now stood in front of him.  
Loki was now female. A very attractive female to be exact. Not that he wasn't unattractive as a male if you were into that sort of thing (which was something Tony had been secretly questioning about himself ever since he came face to face with one Steve Rogers).

But anyway back to Loki. She was outfitted in a form-fitting green velvet gown with a plunging neckline that showed off her cleavage to great effect. Tony tore his eyes away and made the mistake of meeting her hypnotic gaze instead and yep, those eyes were still the same.

Tony's heart thudded in his chest as Loki leaned closer, pressing herself against him and tangling slender fingers in his hair. A small part at the back of Tony's mind was affronted to note she was still taller than him.

Such observations were suddenly overridden however, by the soft, insistent lips now pressed against his own. Tony struggled - he knew at once this was a game he couldn't win - only to find himself trapped solidly against the glass, sharp teeth sinking into his bottom lip punishingly.

"Am I not to your satisfaction, Mr Stark?" Loki asked, voice a sultry purr.

"Let me go, Loki," Tony growled, hoping he sounded threatening and wondering where the hell security was.  
Sharp nails pricked his skin as a strong hand gripped his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. A look of sudden understanding and amusement entered her gaze, and she released him and stepped back, shifting forms once again.

Now male Loki stood before him, clad again in all that leather and metal. Tony's mouth was dry as his personal space was once again invaded, though it had a very different feel this time. Male Loki was still very much a seductive being if he chose to be, but it was an altered kind of seduction. Instead of sultry smiles and whispered words, he was firm hands and hungry eyes.

Tony shivered as a hand found its way into his pants, handling him with ease borne of experience. Loki's other hand was pressed against the glass, bracketing him and keeping him pinned, though by that point he wasn't really going anywhere.

Dark promises were whispered into his ear in a voice that could only be described as sinful. In between turns of phrase that made his toes curl, Loki would drop kisses on his mouth and down along his now willingly bared throat, interspersed with the occasional lick or soft bite.

Tony couldn't help the disappointed sound that escaped his lips as Loki removed his hand from his now aching erection. Loki smirked at him, stroking his cheek in false comfort. He rested a hand on either of Tony's shoulders and pushed down roughly. Tony flinched as his knees hit the cold floor and looked up at Loki in annoyance. "You're kidding yourself if you think I'm gonna-"

"Do shut up, Stark," Loki interrupted him, reaching under his coat and undoing his leather pants. Giving himself a few swift pumps, he stared down at Tony impatiently.

Tony backed away, shaking his head. "No fucking way."

Before he could blink, Loki had a firm grip on his hair and was dragging him closer so Tony was facing his cock. "Do it," he ordered, voice heated, then suddenly grinned at Tony's continued hesitance. "Oh I see, you've never done it before."

"Damn right I haven't," Tony snapped, voice uneven as he stared nervously.

Loki loosened his grip on his hair to stroke his head like a favoured pet. "First time for everything" he quipped, unmoving. He was still smirking, damn him.

Tony glared at him, thoughts clouded with hate and lust. Finally he leaned forwards and tentatively wrapped his lips around the head of Loki's erection.

Loki sighed, grip tightening once again to hold his head there, as he gently rocked his hips, forcing himself deeper into Tony's mouth.

Tony bared his teeth warningly, but Loki only chuckled, barely feeling it. He did give Tony time to adjust to his length, waiting until he felt he was breathing easily through his nose, before pulling back and slamming home, roughly fucking his mouth without mercy.

Tony choked, but managed to adjust, barely keeping up with Loki's pace as his mouth was thoroughly used. His throat felt raw by the time Loki came, his own unflagging erection straining in his pants.

Breathing only slightly more heavily than usual, Loki tucked himself away, then indicated Tony stand up.

Knees protesting, he obeyed, only to be crushed against Loki as his mouth was again claimed, this time with Loki's own. He was gasping by the time Loki released him, a clever hand one again palming him though this time handling him with purpose.

Soon he reached climax in the god's hand, his essence banished from slender fingers with a silent spell, Loki's other hand stroking his hair soothingly.

"What glorious little whores you humans make," Loki mused softly, continuing to pet Tony.

Tony would've protested, he really would've, but he felt completely drained. Eyes closing, he surrendered to Loki's deceptively gentle touch.

Loki snorted, eyeing the human who was more or less collapsing on his lap. "Shame you tire so easily."

"Fuck you," Tony muttered, completely unable to draw upon anything wittier.

Loki sneered at the vulgarity of the phrase but let it slide.

Discipline could come later.


End file.
